1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transaction terminal device, an information processing device and an information processing method that are used for performing, for example, settlement or commercial transaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a credit transaction using a credit card, security of the transaction is secured by confirming (identity verification) whether or not a person who conducts the transaction and a possessor of the credit card used for the transaction are the same person. For example, the identity verification is performed by writing a signature by a customer on a transaction slip which is output at the time of a transaction process and on which the transaction content is printed, and comparing this signature with a signature that appears on the credit card by a clerk through a visual check.
When the transaction process is performed using a settlement terminal, if the settlement terminal is located at a place separated from the clerk and the customer, a time taken for the clerk to hold the card of the customer may be long. In this case, customer service may become worse, or the customer may feel anxiety. A time taken for the clerk to complete the settlement in the transaction process may become longer, and a time for which the clerk assigns to sales activities may be restricted.
A transaction terminal device described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-016536 includes an input unit for inputting a signature, and a display unit that displays the signature input from the input unit, and is a portable device that performs a settlement process requiring a signature of a customer.
However, for example, in the transaction terminal device, the orientation of the transaction terminal device when the clerk or the customer holds the transaction terminal device is not considered. For this reason, depending on the orientation of the transaction terminal device, it may be difficult to perform the input operation or display confirming operation by the clerk or the customer in the settlement process. Specifically, the orientation in which the transaction terminal is held is actually fixed based on the orientation of characters displayed on a screen, and, for example, even when the signature is input in a horizontal writing manner, the customer inputs the signature in a transversal direction of the screen, and thus, the signature is forcibly input into an input region having a small area. When the signature is confirmed by the clerk, the signature input into the input region having a small area needs to be compared with a signature on a rear surface of the card through a visual check.